THE ONE WITH THE BROKEN SMILE
by NOOBINATOR-64
Summary: part three of the samantha chronicles. *WARNING* SOME OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE AND SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTER.


"THE ONE WITH THE BROKEN SMILE."

Part Three of the Samantha Chronicles.

The man's voice a roughness with a touch of childlike qualities when he spoke. Samantha nervously walked back to her room; she looked out the window again to see if that…thing was still there. Nothing. She closed the blinds, fell on her bed and started humming the theme song to her favorite video game series, Silent Hill. As she he was humming she clutched her pillow up to her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to get her mind at ease bye thinking about trees, Tall, Thin, Slender trees. Most had all the leaves torn or broken. She saw multiple overwhelming trees. All different and unique, But she wasn't looking for trees. She was looking for HIM. The one that looked like the trees, The one that blended in with the trees. The one that so called inspired the trees. His long outstretched fingers twisted and bent like branches. His face as expressionless as a tree yet filled with deep emotion. The one wi-"AHHHH!"

Her mother screamed in agony. Samantha jumped out of the bed. "MOM!" She screamed from the walls of her room. She heard screaming, Smashing and Yelling, As if a monster just crashed into their house. (which was better than what did just crash into her life.) "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Her step dad hollered. She heard a grunt then a thud, then her mother. "NO, NO! PLEASE JUS-"*snap*. Silence, Complete and utter silence. "m-mom?" She whispered. She cautiously stepped into the hallway. '_What are you doing? HIDE!' _She took another step. '_TURN AROUND!' _Another. And another until-Dead, Her parents were lying on the living room floor…dead. And standing over them was the man in the white hoodie. His back faced Samantha.

The man turned around. He was surprised to see Samantha but didn't flinch. "You" He said,His face still hidden in darkness. He stepped forward. "…You heard everything didn't you?" He stepped forward again. "..Don't worry yours won't be as painful…I'll do all the work" Even closer, His face to hers. "…all you have to do is go in your room. Lay on your bed. Close your eyes and…" He lowered his voice. "GO TO SLEEP!" Even though his face was still covered in darkness his eyes were vibrant, Dark thick veins carving a river in his iris.

Samantha only felt one emotion. Rage. "….Fuck you!" He started to laugh. "…Hehe fuck me!?" He grabbed Samantha by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "FUCK ME!?" He took his knife and pushed the point up against her forehead. "Now…yours will be the slowest!" She kneed him in the crotch and sunk her teeth into his hand. "ARGH!" She fell on the floor and bolted for her room. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She grabbed the pocket knife from her dresser and slammed the door shut, Locked it an-*BOOM!* His body slammed against the door. *BOOM!* this time his foot. *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BO-* The door fell off its hinges. Samantha stood in the corner knife in her hand. He rushed at her with his body slamming her against the wall. He picked her up, His blade against her throat. "I'm gonna enjoy gutting you like the fucking pig you are!" Samantha stabbed him in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and then threw her back into the hallway. She landed with a hard thud.

He stepped back into the hallway. Holding his shoulder in one hand, and his hood down. His face was….bleached and burnt. His eyelids had been cut off. His mouth cut into slits that formed a permanent scarred smile. He also seemed to lack a nose. He stepped forward laughing. "..haha you really think you have a "reason" to live? That you deserve it or you have a purpose. Haha well let me here it! Oh wait there is none!" He stepped again. "I killed your parents. And now I'm going to kill you!" Samantha stood up. "and what!...you have a reason to live!" She raised her voice. All fear was gone. It was flight or fight….she chose fight. "You are nothing! You are shit, No YOU ARE LESS THEN SHIT! You feed off peoples fear don't you?" He just stared at her. "WELL FUCK THAT! I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU THE SATISFACTION OF FEAR! I'M NOT AFRAID, NOT AFRAID OF DEATH, NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING….AND DEFFINTLY NOT AFRAID OF YOU, YOU'RE A JOKE!"

His eyes filled with rage. Then Mr. Pockets (Samantha's cat) leaped from the shelf and dug his claws into his eyes. "AHHH!" Samantha charged. She tackled him into the closet and started stabbing him in the ribs over and over again. "DIE!" The killer or Jeff Punched Samantha in he face and then kicked her across the hall. Jeff got up and sprinted for her. She quickly got up and started sprinting back to him. Jeff slammed her into the kitchen window. Shattering it. She grabbed a piece of broken glass slicing her hand as she gripped it. And jabbed it into his leg, She then kicked him to the ground and started strangling him. "FUCKING DIE!" Jeff then slammed her head into the counter. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the stove. (Which turned the burner on.) He then dragged her to the sink full of water and forced her head under. Samantha gasped for air that wasn't there. Her hands still free searched for anything that could do damage. Her hands grasped a fork and dug it into his neck. She pulled her head back gasped for breath. She then grabbed Jeff by the hair and held his face over the lit flame of the burner. She used all of her strength to keep his face there. "AGGH!" The skin on his face started to peel off and boil. He then pulled back as hard as he could sending both of them to the ground.

A roll of paper towel fell onto the burner and then set on fire, Which then set the others on fire which then set the wall aflame. Samantha stood up. Jeff leaned back into the wall holding his face. Samantha limped over to him and grabbed him by the burnt check. She tore out a hunk of burnt flesh. "AGGH!" He screamed in agony. She took his hair and pulled it into her face. "go to sleep?...how about GO TO HELL!" She then pulled his head back and slammed it into the wall over and over again until blood stained the wall. She stepped back for a second just standing there breathing. She then realized that the house was on fire and it was spreading. She limped to the bathroom grabbed her mask and just stared at herself in the mirror. Dirt and blood covered her face.

She limped back into the living room. Half of it was on fire now. She picked up her cat and staggered out the front door. She kept on going and going for about forty yards until she started crying and collapsed onto the ground. She screamed at the top of her lungs with what was left of her voice. She crawled over to a tree and leaned up against it. She let her cat down. He tried rubbing his head up against her to cheer her up but that didn't work. She looked down, tears running down her check. She pointed to the woods. "Go!" He looked at her confused. "GO…NOW!" Then he ran off into the forest waiting for her. The light form the sun rise pierced through the trees and shined on her face. She took her hood pulled it up and continued to sob. Then she saw a figure standing in front of her. He couldn't see very well but it was tall skinny and him! It was Him! The figure extended its arms she took it's hand and-wait. Something was wrong it's hand was….hard, cold and…..she looked back up at the figure. But this time it wasn't him it was...The Skintaker. Her eyes widened. "NO!" She screamed. It with its cold skeletal fingers and threw her against the tree. She laid there in pain. She coughed up some blood. It picked her up again threw her the opposite direction about twenty feet. She barely could lift herself up. It thin ran towards her. It was fast too extremely fast. It swayed in the direction of the foot it was using. Samantha tried to run but before she could even begin to move her leg muscles. It grabbed her by the throat. It then took its free hand and slowly slashed her face with each razor sharp skeletal finger. Its hand gripped her throat tighter. "IM GOING TO ENJOY GRINDING YOUR FLESH AND BONE!" It then took its hand and shoved his fingers into her stomach. Blood poured out. She gasped again. She could feel the life fading out of her. The pain slowly faded away along with all the sound around her. She tried to focus on the sunlight coming form the trees. But even they were started to dim. She closed he eyes and accepted death.

"NO!" She couldn't control herself. Her thoughts were…well she didn't have thoughts it was all instinct. It was as if something was taking over her body. Something that had been locked inside of her for a long time, something that was just now being released. Her eyes glowed a dark red with fire emitting from them. Her skin became as black as darkness itself. She placed her hand on The Skintakers naked chest and pushed with little effort. It flew back about fifty feet but before it could land on the ground a tendril stabbed it in between it's ribs. The tendrils which had emitted from her back were covered in a smoky blue fame. They brought The Skintaker back to Samantha which was now hovering above the ground, A black mist surrounding her. The Skintaker tried to escape but to no avail. The tendrils held it in front of Samantha's face. "WHATS THE MATTER AFRAID OF THE DARK?!" Her voice echoed with a thousand others. Her eyes threw out a spiral stream of read flam which sunk itself into The Skintakers empty eye sockets. The Skintakers body now glow a dark blue/purple. Then It disintegrated into a fine purple dust, Which was carried off into the distance by the wind.

Samantha then fell onto the ground. Returning to her original self. After a while She awoke in the forest. She didn't what had just happened or even how she got here. But her cat was sleeping on the ground next to her. "I'M PREDICTING YOU WOULD LIKE AN EXPLANATION…NO?" She Jumped up and faced HIM. The real HIM. She Sprinted at HIM and grasped HIM in her arms. HE rested his hand on her head as she began to weep.


End file.
